Highway to Spickle
Highway to Spickle is a 1991 film starring Greg O'Fennear and Jason Defoli as two friends on their way to a city called Spickle. The film is directed by Keith Sorpels and based on the book of the same name written by Jason Guffens in 1985. Cast Summary The movie begins with Ben and Jake at Ben's house, watching television. They hear a mailman drive up to the house, and Jake has Ben go to get the mail. After a brief argument, Ben goes outside to get the mail. The mailman (played by Ethan Gauph) delivers the mail to Ben, and drives away. Ben goes back into the house to find Jake dancing around. Ben tells Jake to stop dancing, and then shows him a letter from an anonymous person inviting them to a city named Spickle, "where you'll find the answer to your question". Jake then asks Ben, "What question?", and Ben replies, "I don't know." Jake then tells Ben that they will leave the next morning. The next morning, the two friends begin packing for their journey to Spickle. When they have everything ready, they embark on their trip. They travel about fifty miles before making their first pit stop at an old truck stop. At the truck stop, they encounter a trucker named Bob, whom they ask for directions to Spickle. Bob tells the travelers that he has no idea what they're talking about. They then enter the store, where they are immediately greeted by a man named Seth Garland, who claims to be the owner of the truck stop. When they appear to be loitering, Seth gets angry and yells at them until they leave. Ben and Jake continue their trip, and appear to be "making good time" until they run out of gas in the middle of nowhere. Ben suggests that they walk, and Jake tells him that it is a stupid idea. Ben then asks Jake if he has a better idea, and Jake tells him they could get the car oil out of the trunk and fill up the tank, and then he remembers they left the oil at home. They end up walking along the highway, and soon get tired. Ben jokes that they should just pass out beside the road, and Jake replies, "Very funny!" They continue to soldier on while still tired. Then, Bob drives up and offers them a ride. They immediately get in Bob's truck, and they continue down the highway. When Ben mentions "Spickle" about thirty miles later, Bob thinks that they are crazy, and stops the truck, ordering them to get out. Bob and Jake get out, and continue walking. They decide to spend the night in a field near the highway. The next morning, they continue walking about ten miles, and then are offered a ride by a man named Blake Geasler. They get in Blake's car, as it turns out that Blake is also destined for Spickle. They reach the 100-mile radius of Spickle, and decide to celebrate by going to a party. At the party, Ben meets a woman named Lizzie Grey, and they have a conversation. After a whole day of partying, the travelers decide to spend the night in their car at the location of the party. The next morning, they get back on the road and make it to Spickle, where they meet Beth Grey (who happens to be Lizzie's sister), Rufus Behrey, and Mary Greyhampton. Cameo appearances Many then-up-and-coming stars made cameos in Highway to Spickle. Among those were Jack Holder, Seth Goumsmith, and A. J. Brantz. Other famous people, including Ethan Gauph, William Harter, Justin Dahlquist, Wayne Belcher Xavik, and Wesley Navik made cameos as well. Trivia * Gabe Henry Walboard auditioned for the role of Bob, and got another job offer before filming began. Dog Alkarron was available, and was immediately cast to play Bob after Walboard turned it down. * Ethan Gauph's uniform in the movie is similar to the one he wore in a season 2 episode of Our War. * At one time, Jake asks Ben, "Have you ever heard of John Mulanco?", and Ben replies, "You mean that one guy who got married to that one woman?" * A deleted scene shows Ben sitting on the flag of Spickle. * Another deleted scene involves Jake belching in two Spickle police officers' faces. * The house used as Ben's house was really Sorpels's old house. Category:1991 movies